Phone Calls
by Madelene Lexie
Summary: Mereka berjuang di dua negara yang berbeda, dimana Suho tidak bisa meraihnya dan mendekapnya semau yang ia bisa. Dimana mereka hanya berbekal sambungan telepon untuk saling melepas kerinduan yang menghimpit dada./"—aku kangen kamu." Sulay/Fluff(maybe?)


**disclaimer**: character isn't mine.  
**warning**: ooc. sho-ai/yaoi. typos. _fluff(maybe?)_  
**pair**: Suho & Lay

* * *

**Phone Calls**

* * *

.

**i. away**;

Shanghai telah menyambut gulitanya sang malam kala itu.

Lay tengah duduk manis dengan posisi kepala menyandar pada jendela van ketika panggilan pertama menderu ponselnya. Ia melirik ponselnya yang berdering nyaring, lampu kecil di sudutnya berkedip-kedip merah sesuai nada, selaras dengan suara deru mesin mobil. Dan ia tak perlu mengulur lagi waktu ketika matanya menangkap nama _'Joonmyun'_ tertoreh jelas disana.

"Halo?"

"_Sudah sampai?"_

Lay tak langsung menjawab. Ia memutar kepala terlebih dulu, mengedarkan pandangan menyapu seisi van. Tidak ada yang _melek_ kecuali dirinya, _manager_ dan si supir yang sibuk mengatur kemudi di jok depan.

Ia memandang sejenak keluar jendela, mengamati _reklame_ berhias aksara china dimana-mana. Lay tersenyum, "Ya, sudah. Ini sedang perjalanan menuju _dorm_." Ia menjaga suaranya tetap dalam _volume_ rendah, tak ingin mengusik rekan-rekannya yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Lay bisa mendengar laki-laki di sambungan seberang menghela nafas, _"Baguslah kalau kau—maksudku____, _kalian sudah mendarat dengan selamat," ada jeda sejenak sebelum pria itu bicara lagi, "_Begitu sampai di dorm, langsung tidur saja, oke?"_

Dengusan geli meluncur dari bibir Lay, "Hei, badanku bau. Aku belum mandi, tahu."

"_Disana pasti sudah larut malam, kau bisa mandi besok pagi_," Suara itu berkata dengan nada tenang dan lembut. Setenang air dan selembut kapas, "_Tidak baik mandi terlalu larut malam, kau bisa masuk angin_."

Pemuda itu tak bisa menahan lengkungan kurva muncul ke permukaan bibir. Ia tak bisa mengingkari sensasi hangat yang menjalari hatinya. "Ya, ya. Aku mengerti. Kau juga istirahat, _ne_?"

Lay tak bisa melihatnya, namun ia yakin pemuda itu kini tengah menganggukan kepala patuh di seberang. Ia tersenyum lagi, "_Good night,_ Joonmyun-_ah_." Ia berbisik kepada sang partikel-partikel udara, seolah berdoa ia bisa ada disana saat ini ketika ia mengucapkannya.

Ada jeda lama sebelum suara familiar Suho balas membisiki telinganya seperti _lullaby. S_uara yang sama yang selalu berhasil mengantarnya ke buaian alam mimpi.

"_Goodnight, Yixing-ah_. "

.

* * *

.

**ii. worries**;

Lay menutup pintu kamarnya kemudian merebahkan diri di atas kasurnya.

Nafasnya sedikit terengah, sementara titik-titik peluh tampak sedikit menghiasi sudut-sudut wajahnya. Kaosnya juga agak basah karena keringat di beberapa sisi. Ia menolehkan kepala, dan mendapati ponselnya tergeletak di atas meja nakas di sisi lampu tidur. Masih dengan posisi berbaring, kini satu tangannya mulai bergerak-gerak untuk meraih benda _portable_ itu.

Begitu ia selesai mengetikkan _password_ ponselnya, _display_-nya langsung menerakan dua puluh tujuh panggilan tak terjawab. Ia mengecek daftar _missed calls_, dan perasaan bersalah langsung menyesaki dadanya ketika ia hanya mendapati satu nama yang berusaha bicara dengannya berulang kali. Ia mengubah tubuhnya ke posisi duduk, kemudian menekan tombol _call_ balik.

"Hal—"

"_Kau darimana saja?_"

Suara panik pemuda itu langsung menyambarnya, bahkan sebelum ia sempat mengatakan '_halo_' secara tuntas.

"Kau menelponku?" Lay bertanya hati-hati.

"_Menurutmu bagaimana_?" Nada gelisah itu tidak hilang. Suho sudah terlanjur gusar setengah mati, "_Aku sudah menelponmu berulang kali, tahu. Aku bahkan menelpon member M yang lain. Kris bilang kau keluar dorm sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu__—dan kau tidak bilang mau kemana," _Suho berhenti sebentar untuk mengatur nafas_, "Aku pikir seseorang telah menyeretmu ke Afrika sampai kau nggak pulang-pulang_."

Lay menggigit bibir mendengar nada sarkasme Suho dari seberang. Meski ia tidak sedang bertatap muka langsung dengan _leader_ exo-k itu, ia tahu persis kekasihnya itu tengah naik darah. Suaranya yang biasanya setenang air itu berubah mengintimidasi. "Maaf, aku tadi hanya jalan-jalan sebentar dan aku sempat lupa jalan tadi. Aku juga lupa membawa ponsel—"

"_Aku tahu kau pelupa, tapi jangan ngelupain aku begitu dong_," Lay menangkap ada nada tersirat disana, "_Kau tahu tidak? Aku disini menghawatirkanmu seperti orang sinting, tahu."_

"Maaf"—hanya itu yang bisa Lay utarakan. Air mukanya mengeruh. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam, sementara hatinya semakin diliputi rasa bersalah.

Ia bisa mendengar Suho menghela napas berat di ujung sana, "_Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali jangan begitu. Komunikasi itu penting. Punya ponsel itu dipakai," _Suho menasehati, "_Pokoknya jangan lupa bawa ponsel lagi._ _Kau tahu kan hanya dengan itu aku bisa memastikan kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Ya, aku tahu," Mereka berdua terdiam selama beberapa saat, berusaha merenungi kesalahan masing-masing. Lay memulai pelan-pelan, "Joonmyun-_ah_?"

"_Hm?_"

Lay tersenyum, kemudian melafalkan kata-katanya dalam kesungguhan— "Terima kasih."_ Karena ia benar-benar merasa berterima kasih ia memiliki seorang guardian seperti Kim Joonmyun._

Ada sekitar lima detik jeda di sambungan, dan yang Lay dengar hanya tarikan nafas panjang. Kemudian suara lembut pemuda itu kembali lagi. "_Hm, sama-sama—_" jeda sebentar, "_—oh, dan Yixing-ah_?"

"Ya?"

_"Tolong suruh Kris menelpon kantor polisi dan batalkan laporan pencarian orang hilang_."

.

* * *

.

**iii. sincere**;

Suho mengerang pelan.

Ia mengubah posisinya ke posisi duduk dan menyandarkan punggung pada _headboard_ kasur, mendesis keras saat pusing seketika menghantam kepalanya tanpa ampun. Tangannya terjulur meraba-raba meja nakas, menjumput ponselnya yang berdering nyaring membelah sunyi ruang kamar. Ia langsung menekan tombol jawab dan meletakannya di telinga, terlalu lelah dan pening untuk mengecek siapa yang kira-kira menelponnya sepagi ini.

"Ha—"

"_KIM JOONMYUN!"_

Suho menjauhkan ponselnya begitu suara teriakan Lay langsung 'menyapa' gendang telinganya. Ia mengernyit, "Yixing-_ah_, tidak perlu teriak—"

"_Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau sakit sih? Kau pikir aku nggak bakalan peduli, gitu? Kau menganggapku apa, hah?"_

Suho menutup kelopak matanya dan memijat-mijat sebelah keningnya dengan gerakan memutar, "Kau tahu dari siapa?"

"_Jongin yang memberitahuku_."

Suho memutar mata spontan. _Jongin dan mulut besarnya_. Ia menghela napas berat, "Aku _cuma_ tidak mau kau khawatir—"

"_Astaga Joonmyun, yang benar saja_!" Nadanya meninggi lagi, intonasinya berbahaya, "_Kau boleh khawatir padaku tapi aku tidak boleh khawatir padamu, begitu?_"

"Bukan begitu—"

"_Bodoh!_" Lay sedikit menyentak, kemudian disusul suara napas yang ditarik dalam-dalam, "_Kau sakit apa memangnya?"_

"Hanya panas biasa _kok_—"

"_Tidak ada yang namanya penyakit 'biasa' saja_," Lagi-lagi Lay menginterupsi, "_Apapun penyakitnya itu harus cepat-cepat diobati."_

"Iya aku tahu, tapi—"

"_Sudah makan?_"

"Belum, aku belum lapar—"

"_Cepat makan terus minum obat penurun panas. Obatnya ada di sebelah barat buffet dapur, yang bungkusnya warna merah. Jangan lupa diminum dua kali sehari tiap habis makan."_

"Oke, tapi—"

_"Habis minum obat, segera istirahat. Kalau panasnya belum turun juga, pakai kompres."_

"Yixing-_ah_—"

_"Perhatikan pola makan, selalu tiga kali sehari dan jangan ada yang terlewat. Banyak-banyak makan sayur dan buah."_

"Yixing-_ah_—"

_"Oh, dan jangan lupa konsumsi vitamin."_

"Yixing—"

_"Kalau manager menyuruhmu bekerja, bilang padaku dan aku akan mengancamnya untuk membiarkanmu istirahat."_

"Hei, Yixing—"

_"Jangan memaksakan diri. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, suruh saja anak-anak buahmu itu. Kau bisa menyuruh Sehun, atau Jongin, atau Chanyeol, atau Kyungsoo, atau—"_

"I love you."

.

Hening.

.

Lay bungkam. Ocehannya dari seberang seolah habis ditelan bumi dalam sekejap.

Suho hampir saja mengira sambungan mereka benar-benar terputus kalau saja ia tak menangkap alunan deru nafas dari seberang. Ia mendengar suara _krasak-krusuk_ pelan semenit setelahnya, kemudian suara orang yang dicintainya itu akhirnya muncul ke permukaan.

Suaranya memang hanya serupa bisikan yang tidak audibel, namun Suho bisa mendengarnya jelas lewat mata hatinya ketika pria itu mengucapkan,

.

"_I love you too_."

.

* * *

.

**iv. desire**;

"_Bye_, Yixing-_ah_."

Suho menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan menaruh benda portabel itu pada meja di depannya. Sebuah cengiran lebar berbinar-binar masih terulas di wajahnya yang rupawan. Dilihat dari gurat wajahnya, orang-orang pasti tahu kini ia sedang dilanda perasaan berbunga-bunga; khas orang jatuh cinta. Kai yang sedari tadi diam-diam mendengarkan percakapan sang _leader_ dengan sang pujaan hati itu menoleh, "_Hyung_, memangnya _LDR_ itu enak ya?"

Kening Suho berkerut, "_LDR_?"

"_Long Distance Relationship_," Kai menjelaskan, diiringi dengan kedua bola matanya yang memutar bosan. "Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Memangnya enak pacaran jauh-jauhan begitu?"

Suho terdiam, merenunginya sebentar. "Habis mau bagaimana lagi?" Ia menyandarkan punggung pada badan sofa, nadanya terdengar pasrah.

Kai mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi, "Hyung, kau dan Yixing-_hyung_ kan sama-sama laki-laki."

"Ya, lalu?"

"Bukan apa-apa sih," suara Kai memelan, "Tapi bagaimana kalian melampiaskan '_hasrat_ 'satu sama lain kalau berjauhan begini?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Hyung _nggak_ usah naïf deh," Kai mencemooh, "Kau dan Yixing-_hyung_ pasti merasa frustasi 'kan karena tidak bisa berhubungan intim—_sex_, maksudku?"

Suho menelan ludah. _Darimana maknae-nya ini bisa bicara se-vulgar ini?_ ...oh iya, dia _Kim Jongin_. "_Well,_ kami hanya—"

"_Hyung_ mau solusi dariku?" Kai menyeringai, "Sehun dan Luhan-_hyung_ melakukannya juga loh."

Diam sebentar. "...Apa?"

"Hyung pernah dengar tentang _phone sex_?"

.

.

.

_Malamnya…_

_._

**Klik.**

"_Halo?_"

"Yixing-_ah_?"

"_Ya Joonmyun-ah_?"

"Kau tahu soal _phone sex_?"

—panggilan diputus.

.

* * *

.

**v. confess**;

"Yixing-_ah_?"

Suho memanggil lembut ketika panggilan diangkat tetapi belum ada sahutan. Dia mengusap matanya dan mengenyahkan rasa kantuk dari sana, melirik jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul dua pagi buta. "Yixing-_ah,_ kau disana?"

Mulanya sunyi, lalu lama kelamaan Lay akhirnya menyahuti. "_Joonmyun-ah,_" Suara itu samar terdengar, namun Suho menyadari basah pada jernih suaranya, "_Joonmyun-ah—m-maaf malam-malam begini menelponmu tapi_—"

Suho bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mendudukkan diri disisi ranjang. "Yixing-_ah_, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ada sesuatu dari pertanyaan Suho yang begitu salah sampai pemuda diseberang akhirnya memecah isakan yang sedari tadi ditahannya_—_makin lama makin keras. Suho tertegun. Rasa kantuknya hilang seketika.

"_Tidak, aku baik-baik saja kok_," Yixing menyahuti, pelan dan lirih. Dan Suho bisa membaca kebohongan disana. Isakan dari seberang jelas membuktikan kalau pemuda itu _memang_ tidak sedang dalam keadaan _baik-baik saja_. _"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku cuma—astaga, m-maaf, disana pasti sudah malam dan maaf a-aku menganggu tidurmu, tapi…_" terputus lagi, kemudian Lay mulai menangis tanpa suara, jelas terbayang bulir-bulir air turun dari pelupuk matanya.

Suara isakan pemuda itu mengirim sensasi dingin mendeseri permukaan kulitnya, sesuatu yang seolah memberatkan bahunya, seakan ada tangan-tangan tak kasat mata yang mencekik tenggorokan Suho. Dan disaat seperti inilah ia mengutuki jarak ratusan mil Korea dan China yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

Suho tahu Lay menangis.

Suho tahu Lay bukan orang yang mudah terbawa emosi. Lay lebih suka menyimpan emosinya seorang diri. Ia tahu laki-laki itu hanya akan menangis jika ia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi. Dan sekarang mendengarnya menangis membuat Suho punya suatu keharusan besar untuk berada di sisi pemuda itu saat ini.

"Yixing-_ah_…"

"—_aku kangen kamu_."

Kalimat itu menghantam Suho lebih keras dari apapun, dan alih-alih bicara lagi, dia hanya terdiam. Tangan yang memegang ponselnya mengerat, sedikit berkeringat, dan selimutnya mulai terasa panas.

"_Aku tahu ini kesannya cengeng sekali, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus menangis seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa—"_ Menarik napas lagi, mengisak lagi, membuat Suho menunduk dan menggigit bibir sendiri, "…_aku kangen sekali._"

Korea dan China terpisahkan oleh bentangan laut yang luas. Mereka _berjuang_ di dua negara yang berbeda, dimana Suho tidak bisa meraihnya dan mendekapnya semau yang ia bisa. Dimana mereka hanya berbekal sambungan telepon untuk saling melepas kerinduan yang menghimpit dada. Mereka hanya saling berbicara tanpa bertatap muka, dan semuanya terasa begitu nyata ketika lubang kekosongan di hati mereka ini sedikit demi sedikit mulai menganga terbuka.

"_Aku kangen, Joonmyun-ah_," Pemuda itu merintih lagi, "_Aku kangen_."

"Aku tahu."

"_Ini konyol sekali, tapi aku benar-benar merindukanmu_..."

Kalimat pemuda itu mampu membuat sebulir air mata akhirnya meluncur dari kelopak mata Suho yang sudah basah tanpa ia sadari. Kedua pemuda itu membiarkan jeda lama jatuh diantara mereka, sepuluh detik hanya diisi isakan pilu dan klakson mobil di kejauhan.

"Aku juga," Suho menggumam ditengah kegetiran batinnya. Bahunya mulai gemetar, "Yixing-_ah..._" Ia berbisik; ia _berdoa_. Ia menyebutnya layaknya mantra, dan ia melafalkan pengakuan terdalamnya,

"…aku merindukanmu juga."

.

* * *

.

**vi. arrival**;

Bunyi kicau nyaring burung-burung saling bersahutan memenuhi ruang dengar. Udara pagi yang menyelimuti terasa begitu hangat dan bersahabat. Aroma khas embun pagi yang masih menyisa menguar menyapa indra penciuman. Cuaca kota Seoul hari ini memang begitu cerah—

—setidaknya begitu menurut Yixing.

Goresan senyum bahagia tak juga luntur dari bibirnya, sementara kaki-kakinya kini tengah melangkah terburu menyusuri halaman kantor _management_ dengan satu tangan menyeret kopernya. Saking antusiasnya, ia sampai ingin sekali berteriak pada orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya untuk _minggir-sekarang-juga._ Dia berhenti sebentar, tangannya merogoh-rogoh sakunya karena mendengar sesuatu berdering nyaring dari dalam sana.

"Halo?"

"_Sudah sampai?_"

Suara itu terlalu familiar untuk dipertanyakan, dan secara tidak sadar kuluman senyumnya melebar.

"Sudah," Lay tak bisa menutupi nada bahagia disana, "Aku—maksudku—kami sudah di _lobby_."

"_Aku dan yang lain sedang ada di ruang practice sekarang_," jeda sebentar, "_Aku tunggu disini_."

"Oke." Sambungan dimatikan, dan satu tangan Lay berganti meremas-remas ponselnya untuk meredam pekikan senang yang ingin lolos dari tenggorokannya. Ketika ia sudah sampai di depan pintu_ lift_, Lay memutar tubuhnya, menyadari bahwa rekan _bandmate_-nya yang lain masih tertinggal jauh di belakangnya. Ia mengerutkan dahi dan berteriak sekeras mungkin,

"_Oy,_ jalannya yang cepet dikit dong!"

.

.

Perjalanan menuju lantai dua puluh lima—tempat ruang _practice_ berada, entah kenapa terasa begitu lama dan menyiksa. Lay mencengkram pegangan kopernya kuat-kuat. Kepalanya terdongak ke atas, mengamati dengan seksama bagaimana angka yang tertera di display_ lift_ itu perlahan-lahan bertambah. _16, 17, 18,...22_.

Lay memejamkan mata, mulai ikut menghitung maju. _23, 24, 25_, lalu…

**Ting!**

Begitu pintu ganda _lift_ terbuka, sosok Suho dengan senyum lebarnya yang secerah mentari langsung menyambutnya detik itu juga. Lay merasakan sesuatu meletup-letup di dadanya.

Ia terlalu bahagia, sampai-sampai ia langsung melemparkan dirinya ke arah pemuda itu, dan tanpa basa-basi mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka dalam kesatuan.

Lay merasakan tubuh Suho terpaku selama beberapa saat, namun tak sampai lima detik, pemuda itu balas menciumnya, memagut bibirnya—_mendekapnya erat_. Mereka mengadu mulut seakan tak ada hari esok. Mereka berbagi sebuah ciuman yang melampiaskan segalanya, sebuah ciuman putus asa yang mewakili semua perasaan membuncah di dada. Mereka jatuh cinta, mereka belia, dan mereka rindu satu sama lainnya.

Suho dan Lay tidak memerlukan lantunan bahasa _verbal_ untuk mengekspresikannya. Biarlah gerak tubuh ini membimbingnya, biarlah gerak bibir ini saja yang berbicara. Seakan dunia milik berdua, segala realitas seakan lebur begitu saja. Mereka melupakan semua hal disekitar mereka— termasuk kelima pasang mata di dalam _lift_ yang menatap mereka dengan mulut ternganga.

Perlahan-lahan pagutan bibir dua insan Adam itu terlepas, sedikit terengah dan keduanya hanya saling menatap dalam kebisuan. Mereka bertukar senyum bahagia.

Suho menyandarkan keningnya dengan kening pemuda itu. Ia tatap dalam-dalam sepasang bola mata cokelat lembut yang selalu berhasil menariknya untuk menyelaminya hingga ke dasar. Sepasang bola mata _hazel_ yang dalam sekejap menjadi inti semesta dunianya.

Lay menggumam, "Joonmyun-_ah_—"

"_Sssst,_" Suho memotong, menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibir sang pemuda. Kedua matanya terpejam, menikmati alunan deru nafas mereka yang beradu jadi satu di udara. "Biarkan saja seperti ini."

Lay tersenyum lagi. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Suho mendekat, ingin mempertemukan kembali bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman yang memabukkan—

.

—kalau saja mereka tak mendengar suara menggelegar Kris dari dalam _lift_—

.

.

.

"_Oy_, minggir dong! Kami mau lewat nih!"

* * *

**end.**

* * *

kesannya menye-menye dan maksa sekali XD ini cuman draft fic lama yang mendem di leppi. Jadi mungkin latarnya emang lebih cocok pas jaman MAMA-era dulu sih ._. ya udahlah~**  
**

Oh iya, saya mau ngucapin **Terima Kasih sekali** untuk review/fave-nya di "Frontal"**:  
****zhehoons**, _Azura Lynn Gee_, **G-Sajangnim**, _Azzelya. Bara_, **Jaylyn Rui,** _siscaMinstalove_, **ajib4ff**, _hibiki kurenai,_ **Kim Jong DaeBak**, _XiuBy PandaTao_, **fangirl-shipper**, _Caffeine NL_, **Kazehiro Yuki**, _Manchungi98,_ **AbigailWoo**, _Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw_, **AlpacaAce**,_ ICE14,_** Kim Haerin-ah**, _Fanxingege_, **kim. sangraa**,_ Park Ri Yeon_, **ghea. d. pramytha**, _sholania. dinara_, **fantaosticpanda**, _Kopi Luwak,_ **yongchan**, _Tania3424_, **Guest**, _zukazuka,_ **aelvie, **_miyuk_,**shotix**, _kangjihyo_, **AYUnhomin**, _Phylindan, _**heeriztator**, _guest_, **Nam Raein**, _yulisa. mawarni .5_, **Leo Zi .**

Selamat berpuasa juga bagi yang menjalankan :)

Terakhir, berkenan meninggalkan Review? ^^ _thanks for reading!_


End file.
